disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downy McDuck
Downy McDuck (née O'Drake), also known as McMama, is Scrooge McDuck's mother and Donald Duck's maternal grandmother. History Scrooge McDuck's mother first appeared in a flashback sequence in the 1970 Uncle Scrooge comic Zio Paperone e l'oro del Klondike ("Uncle Scrooge and the Gold of the Klondike"), drawn by classic Disney artist Romano Scarpa. The story details how Scrooge's young and unmarried parents have moved to the Klondike, where they decide to get married and have their first son, Scrooge. In the original version of this story, Scrooge's mother was called Oretta Paporetta '("oro" meaning "gold" in Italian). The story is the eleventh chapter of the Italian series ''Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi, which shows the history of the McDucks from the ancient Egyptians to the present date. She was a minor recurring character in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck (Uncle Scrooge #285-296). In these stories, she and her family live a life of poverty in Scotland during Scrooge's childhood. Downy was also featured on Don Rosa's Donald Duck Family Tree (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #600). Downy reappeared in Uncle Scrooge's flashbacks in the Christmas-themed comics Donald's Homemade Christmas and Scrooge's Christmas Carol, alongside Hortense, Matilda and Fergus. Appearances ''DuckTales'' In the episode "The Curse of Castle McDuck", Scrooge mentioned his mother, saying that she always told him the story of the hound of castle McDuck. Even though Scrooge claims that he does not believe the story, and that his mother probably made it up so that Scrooge would keep away from the castle, he is still frightened and hesitant to enter the castle grounds. Scrooge also returns to cottage McDuck, where he and his parents used to live. According to this episode, Scrooge's parents were poor farmers. Scrooge's parents made their animated debut in the Season 1 episode "Once Upon a Dime", in which Scrooge refers to Downy as '''McMama. She, Scrooge and Scrooge's father can be seen living in cottage McDuck, as it previously appeared in the series. Backwoods Beagle briefly mentioned Scrooge's mother in the season three episode "Ducky Mountain High". When he is trying to come up with a reason for Scrooge to leave the room, he says: "Your mother is sick!". ''DuckTales 2017 In the episode "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", Downy greets the kids with open arms. Trivia *Both Donald Duck's paternal grandmother (Grandma Duck) and his maternal grandmother (Downy) were voiced by June Foray. Gallery Edithodrake.JPG hr (73467).png|Scrooge briefly mentoins his mother. Img103.jpg MV5BMjM1OTg1NTA5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzAzMzg0MjE@. V1 .jpg|Downy and Fergus McDuck in DuckTales. xdfccFU8.640x360.0.jpg Ducks34.jpg Afbeelding2.png Afbeelding3.png Downy with Hortense.jpg|Young Downy with Hortense. Quackly, Fergus & Downy.jpg|Going to the afterlife with her husband and Sir Quackly McDuck. hr (82358725).png|Downy in ''Donald's Homemade Christmas (2012). Don Rosa, 1993 (Downy).jpg KnipselII.jpg|Scrooge's parents and their children in an illustration in the Dutch Donald Duck magazine. cottagemcduck.png cottagemcduck2.png Tumblr or8wvbCNUq1rc21gbo1 1280.png|Portrait of Downy and Fergus in DuckTales (2017). The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck 2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Adults Category:Ducks Category:Grandparents Category:Irish characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:DuckTales characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Farmers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Duck Family Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney characters